


Through Stone Eyes

by Stagz13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Not A Fix-It, Sad-ish, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagz13/pseuds/Stagz13
Summary: We eagerly followed Percy Jackson for years as he took on monster after monster, but what happens after the hero saves the day and the monster is killed?I posted this on FF.net ages ago and I am trying to get into writing again
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Through Stone Eyes

It was Easter and we had gotten back from church earlier that morning. My parents told me to look for the eggs outside so I skipped off into the back yard. I was so proud of myself when I found the blue egg hidden in the flowers and the yellow one which I had to climb up a tree to get. After about a half an hour of searching I was about to go back inside when a yummy smell came from the woods near my house. My parents had always told me never to go in to the woods without them because that was where the bad people lived but I thought that, just once, it would be okay. After a while of stumbling along a barely seen path I came across a building off the road where the smell was coming from. I knocked on the door that opened to reveal a lady in a veil. When she saw me she offered me some treats. I held out my basket to ask for treats like you do at Halloween. She turned around and began removing her headdress saying it prevented her from getting the candy for me which I thought was kind of strange but I was too excited at the prospect of candy to care much. She turned as the veil dropped and my last sight on this earth was an ugly face with serpentine eyes surrounded by writhing snakes.

Being turned into stone does not hurt. All of a sudden it is like something takes hold of you and you are frozen but there is no pain. What people do not know is that even as a statue I can still see and think for myself. I am not lifeless, I am just frozen.

Over the years I have seen many people suffer from the same fate as I have. There was a man a few years after me who came in weak with starvation. He asked the woman while she was preparing his meal if she thought that the world could be a better place where humans and nature coexisted harmoniously. To this she laughed and as she laughed she slowly unraveled her veil. I wanted to scream to him to turn away and run as far from this place as he could. He must have sensed something was off because he shifted nervously and mumbled something about the smell of monsters. He got up suddenly and started to retreat but it was too late, he was already frozen. The strange thing about this man was that he seemed to have the bottom half of a goat. The woman moved him to the far corner of the room muttering "Stupid Satyr".

The next victim I saw fall prey to her spell was a majestic bear following the scent of a free meal. He had made it up the steps and was sniffing around the base of frozen satyr when the woman entered. He must have sensed something was not right with her because as soon as he saw the woman he reared on his hind legs to attack. Quicker than lighting she whipped off her veil and the bear was stone before he could even finish he growl.

There was also that couple who appeared to be the poster people of happy young love. The man was handsome and the woman was beautiful. They had walked in hand and hand explaining how their car had broken down and they were asking if they could borrow her phone. As the evil lady turned around to 'get the phone' the man turned to the woman and brought his face close to hers to whisper "Soon our family will be settled in the new house and everything will be perfect". While saying this he rested his hand on her stomach and smiled. The woman smiled back. They were too caught up in their moment to notice the woman with snake hair watching the scene with jealousy blazing in her eyes. I wanted to help. I wanted to stop them but like the countless of times before my voice was lost- stuck like a rock in my equally frozen throat. The woman apparently saw the reflection of the monster in a nearby mirror and gripped the man tight. The man turned and stepped slightly in front of the woman as if to protect her, but there is no protection form this kind of monster. Still in an embrace they were quickly frozen and then moved to the side to make room for the next victims.

Over the years many people and animals followed building up a veritable menagerie of stone collectibles. Sometimes the woman would move us around in a ‘spring cleaning’ type fashion. Sometimes a few statues at a time would disappear overnight. But one thing was constant- things would come in, and nothing would come out.

Finally about 15 years after the couple came in a small group of three kids entered through the door. The first to enter was a boy of about 12 with dark hair and sea-green eyes. He seemed to be more affected by the spell woven by the woman than those who I have seen come before him. Following him was a girl of about the same age with wild curly blond hair and intense grey eyes. They were followed by a nervous looking boy with a terrible limp and a goatee. They all looked exhausted- caked in mud and with clothing full of rips.

The last boy who entered said something to his companions about monsters but they ignored him and kept following the woman deeper into her trap. I wanted to scream at them to listen to the boy and get them out of here as quickly as possible. As usual though, my stone vocal cords were unable to produce any sound. This time the woman actually gave them food and had a conversation with the new comers. I knew as soon as the food touched the dark haired boy's lips that he was a goner with the blond not far behind. The boy named 'Grover' didn't eat anything and kept trying to persuade his companions to leave.

Soon the girl too realized something was up and both were now trying to convince the dark haired boy, their leader I assumed, to leave with them. The woman seemed particularly focused on this kid since he arrived here.

She asked the group for a picture and the boy foolishly agreed even after the warnings from his companions. As they posed the girl had a look on her face that indicated she was thinking hard about something while this “Grover” boy looked at the statue of the goat man saying "That sure does look a lot like uncle Ferdinand". That must have sparked something in him because soon after he leaped into action with the girl while the dark haired boy stayed frozen as if he was already turned into stone. I was holding my stone breath waiting to see what would become of them.

The boy named Grover grabbed a large branch from the ground and with the shout of "_Maia_" rose into the air as the girl pushed the dark haired boy to the ground. Even with the direction of his friends he still was frozen in front of the monster who was unmasked and waiting for her prey to approach. He seemed to be trying really hard to fight something. If I had to guess I would say he was probably wrestling with the spell he was under, the same one that lured me here long ago. They appeared to be having a conversation but I was too far away to hear what they wear saying.

Suddenly the flying boy lunged forward to attack the monster which caused the dark haired boy to finally move. The flying boy hit the monster multiple times with his eye squeezed shut so to not to see her face. But his luck could not last forever, all too soon she managed to hit him back causing him to crash into the roaring bear. The girl confronted the dark haired boy and handed him a glass orb while pointing to the couple frozen in horror in the corner.

Soon after the boy started moving toward the monster with a sword in his right hand and the orb in his left, looking like the angel of justice come down to earth to save the people from this evil being. The monster allowed him to approach but suddenly lunged at him when he was within arms distance. I wished to close my eyes so I did not have to see the upcoming bloodshed but sadly frozen lids do not close. However, the boy reacted quickly to save himself, while looking through the orb he swung his sword upward and severed the head of the beast.

The head was picked up and packaged away, all while the group took care not to look at it. A brief but heated argument took place between the dark haired boy and blond girl that culminated in the dark haired boy disappearing inside. After a paused he came out holding a medium sized box. Placing the severed head in the box he sealed it and wrote an address on the top. After that was complete he filled the small sack with shinning gold coins and the box disappeared. They turned and left the shop and as they did so I heard the dark haired boy say "I am impertinent".

They were free and had stopped the monster from harming more innocent people who happened upon this store in the middle of nowhere. I was happy for them, they had been able to escape the sad fate of all the others. I had been wanting something like this to happen for a long time. But even with the monster gone I was left still suffering, frozen forever.


End file.
